Betting on this Bout
by Penamesolen
Summary: Post S05E22, 'Swan Song'. What I hoped happened after Season 5 and what could be in store for Season 6. Now just an AU one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_**.**

**This is what I thought would happen in season six. Or, what I always hoped was for the series to be the final episode, like they initially promised. Not because the later seasons were inferior (as I was unable to watch them at the time), but because of the risk of making the story worse by forcing it to continue when it shouldn't. That, and for some reason I like Sam being this important chess piece in an evil plan, with the possibility of turning evil himself. Sure, Dean is the one who is walking back and forth the line of good and evil all the time, but that is also why people worry more about his psychological pain than his morals... or, this is just what I think. Anyway, Sam, at the beginning at least, wanted to be normal and good, he wanted to have good morals and live like other people. So seeing him being part in an evil plan and be forced to be evil, or having the evil in him all along, is more painful and exciting for me to watch. So now that Sam is in the ultimate evil plan (helping Lucifer destroy Earth) and risking becoming evil (enjoy the suffering through the anger he has hidden through the years), it most likely won't be as fun now that Lucifer won't return. The illusions in season seven were cool, until I realized they would go nowhere. So yeah.**

"I told you he had forgotten you."

Sam turned around to a glass window for one of the stores to his side. The reflection showed him with his arms hanging down and with a firm and sad, if ever mocking, smile on his face. This was not Sam's reflection. Sam had his hands in his pocket, and he did not smile.

The Winchester was tempted to sigh. "You did," he accepted tiredly, not caring if an unseen soul in the nighttime found him talking to his seemingly mirror image. If only they knew. "But I never said he would be suicidal without me. That was not what I wanted." The image of Sam looked away, shrugging facially like they both used to do separately. Sam would like to continue to walk, but he saw that the other windows were filled with posters, thus they would part the link he currently had with the Devil. Not that they needed to look at each other to talk, but Sam's human side just felt it easier to hold a conversation when you could look them in the eye.

Neither of them were speaking, both waiting for the other to start something. But Sam had not anything to say.

"He is still in pain, though." It was not any doubt in Sam's voice. Or, it seemed like Sam had said it, but as he watched the reflection move its lips, his were closed, not opening before replying, Lucifer had spoken.

"I know". He had not been sure. He knew that the time spam between their separation and now had been too short for Dean to let go of him, but at the same time, he hoped that he had at least moved on. But he knew that the Devil never lied. That had been a part that always scared him, then and now.

"Then why are you intending to show me this?"

"I just wanted to be sure he was all right."

"You mean not dead." Before the statement, Sam had almost prepared himself to continue the walk, but stopped and glared at the smirking image of himself.

"I knew he wouldn't do anything stupid."

The image snorted, not in disappointment, but in amusement toward the Winchester. "Sam, it's no use lying to me," it stated. "You may be in control, but I'm still in your grapefruit." At this, Lucifer pointed at his, or Sam's, brain. "And I still know everything about you."

Annoyed and uncomfortable with this claim, Sam had to say something to shove it off. "I'm in control now," he said, "So why am I not in _your_ grapefruit?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow, like he asked Sam if he really wanted to change subject with that excuse of a question.

"You were made for me, Sam," he started, "You're one half of me, it's only natural for me to know what that was made for me is thinking."

Sam felt his face grow hotter, and if it was easier to see the reflection on the mirror, the skin would most likely be turning red soon. But he reminded himself to breathe deeper, to close his eyes and calm down. After so long time, it was no use getting fired up by what Satan told him. And if he lost control now, after everything…

"You don't have to worry, Sam," he heard the image say, and the man opened his eyes. Lucifer was smiling reassuring, tilting his head every so lightly to look more convincing. "I gave you my word; I won't take control over you this whole year, not before you fail to convince me humans are worth keeping."

Now it was Sam's turn to snort. "You sound so sure that you are going to win the bet." At this, Sam's reflection shrugged while he crossed his arms, raising his head slightly, not unlike how he had done in Nick's body the first time they met. "But I know that I will win, or die trying."

"That's impossible," the other man said amused. "If you lose the bet, and I'm pretty sure you do, I _will_ take control again." He raised both his eyebrows. "Dean might have had a well reason not to cheat Death, but one should think twice before breaking a promise to me, as well." As he said that, Sam held his breath and widened his eyes. Then he once again calmed down. Of course Satan would know about Dean's meeting with Death, there was no reason to get worked up about it.

"I won't lose it," the brunette stated, now without any doubt in his voice. "I'm going to make this freedom mean something." Oops, Sam had not meant to say it, but he had forgotten it until he saw how his reflection frowned in anger. He had previously told himself that he would not think too much about the incident that had happened when he and Adam-Michael fell down the hole.

Michael had taken a grip on him, thrown him above him, and after some seconds Sam found himself at some foreign place, with no sign for life or nature, except what seemed like construction materials. Later, a voice in his head told him where he was; he was back at where the Mary church had been, and the voice in his head was Lucifer, still in his body. Just as he started to vaguely realize what was going on, Lucifer, with his thousand-times faster brain, started to fight back, telling that he had to go back, back to Michael, but Sam fought, and in the end, after days of just laying on the ground, Sam was allowed to move by his own will again, having now made a deal with the Devil.

"Sam, you might be my other half," Lucifer started after Sam had imagined the past. "But I _will_ win and take you over, and when I do," His frown went deeper. "I'm going to let Michael out there. I don't care if he will try to kill us, nor if we have to go down there again and cancel the Apocalypse for another time; I'm not going to let him be in that place just because he fell before us."

"I know." They did not say more, but Sam saw how the angry features on Lucifer did not change when the human thought, _I don't think Michael wanted you to go down there again, either._

Lucifer lost his angry feature, but his frown was still there as he looked away in thoughtful sadness. Sam waited for a response, but he could not see any signs from the reflection, and decided to continue to walk.

_To where?_ someone asked him in his head. Sam did not need to respond. He was going to the church close Detroit, where three bodies were found dead in an abandoned store earlier that month; two of them had been identified as citizens of Detroit, but the last one was unnamed and had been buried in an anonymous name. But Lucifer knew the name of the nameless man. The human wanted to show Satan what he had done to a man who had been forced to bear him for so long as he had.

_I'm sorry to say this, Sam,_ the Devil's voice said. _But I never had any sympathy for Nick, with the exception for his loss and loneliness. The only vessel, or human in general, that I will ever feel anything for is you, my other half._ At this, Sam inhaled sharply. He hated whenever the Light-bearer mentioned their halves; he hated being reminded of how he, after being able to think things through, realized that not everything the Devil had said was far-fetched. However, he was NOT Lucifer, he had to remind himself over and over again. He was not evil.

_Sam…_ It almost sounded like he sighed, and Sam was scared to notice that he did, in fact, sigh with his real body, as well. _ You could call this a… friendly advice before a competition, but if you really want to win this bout, you should just let it go and accept finally being whole, for the first time in your life. As I've said before: MFEO, literally._

Sam knew he did not need to answer, neither aloud nor in thoughts. If it was true that Lucifer knew everything, he knew what had made Sam regain control back at Lawrence.

Lucifer lost his home, and claimed that Sam never felt like family. However, Dean was Sam's home, and even though he was Lucifer's other half, Dean was his family. It might be right that Sam only felt whole when with Lucifer, but it was only with Dean that he felt home. And somehow, he wanted to find a way to make Lucifer know that feeling, as well.

When Lucifer registered the wish, Sam felt his body snort. He knew just as well as Lucifer that this would be hard when the Devil missed what Sam had somewhere in this world.


End file.
